warriors_ocsfandomcom-20200214-history
Marshwillow
Marshwillow is a large, slim-like, lithe, sleek, pale-brownish, middle-aged she-cat with a darker patch on her back with flecks surrounding around it, large ears, and a striped, bushy tail with a white tail-tip and strong, glistening, amber eyes. History In The Legacy Arc The Silver Moon In the prologue she is seen asking who a starry tom was and if he was a new denmate. Marshkit and Cherrykit are born along to Windleap and Dusk. Beechclaw is told to be their father. Marshkit is super confident and excited about her apprentice ceremony. As she was beaming, she ran off to the elders' den for a story and picked out some fresh-kill. The elders tell her a story before she is called for her apprentice ceremony. Windleap tells her to settle down, and then she runs up. Her mentor is chosen to be Skyshine, while Cherrypaw gets Swiftpetal. They decide to train together and their mentors show them around the territores. Swiftpetal mentions how different Cherrypaw is to her sister. Skyshine and Marshpaw are about to do hunting and fighting practice, and she bounds up to Cherrypaw to join. They were told to split up and look for prey. Marshpaw is seen with prey clamped in her jaws along with Skyshine. Skyshine mentions how it 'was all Marshpaw' and compliments her, saying she was using skills that she didn't know were possible for even a senior warrior, or a StarClan warrior. She waits for Cherrypaw's praise, but there was none so she comments she doesn't care. She had accidentally shouted at her, and Cherrypaw calmly replies that she didn't say that. She runs over to the fresh kill to pick out a vole. She then apologizes to Cherrypaw for her short-temper. Marshpaw and her sister decided to share the vole, and then she is called over to battle practice with her sister. Cherrypaw started to circle her. Marshpaw attempted a slash, but failed, so then Cherrypaw took the advantage of this and practically pinned her down, she joked how she wasnt going to hurt her, and lets her up. Skyshine and Swiftpetal exchange curious glances at each other. As they walked back into camp, Flamestar hurries out of his den, and worriedly looks at Cherrypaw and Marshpaw. He questions Marshpaw and Cherrypaw, asking them if they've ever been in a forest. Marshpaw is the first to speak and replies with a 'no, can we go now?' answer. Skyshine tells Marshpaw to get a patrol with 2 other cats, and she asks Lakepaw and Gorsecloud to go. Lakepaw all of a sudden gets very witty and amusive with her. She gets along with Lakepaw very well, until Skyshine gets them both into trouble and they apologized quietly. The cats are attacked by a patrol consisting of Tigerblaze, Deerleg, and Silvercloud. They fight them off because they stole prey. Gorsecloud gets wounded pretty badly by Deerleg. They return to camp and Marshpaw is off duties for a day or so because of her leg. Cherrypaw gives her prey then, and wanders off to go battle Flamestar after he instructed her too. She is chosen to go to the Gathering. When the leaders have an argument, she comments how toms always cause trouble during Gatherings, and Archwhisker, the deputy, eyes her, and she feels embarrassed. She has another argument with Cherrypaw, and says how sympathetic she is like their mother. She does fighting practice with Skyshine. Lakepaw mentions to Cherrypaw how she would be okay at fighting because she's Marshpaw's sister. After they appear back from battle practice, Marshpaw comments how she likes Lakepaw and so does she, and Cherrypaw claws her shoulder in anger and walks off with Lakepaw, she is astounded by this and feels depressed after her friend betrayed her. Pain wells in her heart as she continued to watch them walk off. Honeypaw tries to be sympathetic, but she turns on her, and just ends up running away. She called herself worthless after and after, caused by her broken heart. She runs into another Clan's patrol and they threaten her to get off. She doesnt and blinds one of them menacingly, the two apprentices with the warrior on that patrol want revenge, but in the blink of an eye she was gone. Lakepaw tried saying how he liked Cherrypaw more, but Marshpaw roars and screams to leave her alone and runs off, again. Flamestar comments how she cant have a broken heart forever and tells her that seeing the kits Petalwing and Voletooth had would warm her heart, she does and she visits the three kits; Frogkit, Sagekit and Rosekit, she comments on how cute they are. She eyes Frogkit especially. Cherrypaw tries apologizing, but she doesn't take this well, and Cherrypaw is taken aback and runs off too, they are seperated for a while. She argues with Lakepaw and then later on in the chapter makes up with Lakepaw and Cherrypaw, and she feels so dumb for misunderstanding. Skipping more minor chapters, there is cases of a flood now as the air smells of salt water, and she wakes up the nearest cat, Frogpaw to her and tells him to taste the air. Frogpaw says that she better of not woke him up for nothing. By this time, Flamestar was murdered by Cherrypaw, and she doesn't know this yet. Archstar and Softstep are resting in the den together. Archstar is embarrassed and they explain that their is salt taste in the air. He warns them that there is a flood, and they start to travel on a very high hill. They forget their elders, because they never woke up, Owlheart and Shrewfang are the two elders that are swept away. Mintleaf, the medicine cat falls in and her apprentice, Lynxfur tries her hardest to save her, she doesn't manage this and Softstep then hops in after them, after that Archstar follows on, trying to save his mate. Mintleaf and Softstep don't make it, and they both drown. Archstar loses a life and grieves very hard. She shouts at Cherrypaw to stop ruining her relationships. A couple of chapters later, Frogpaw at the end of the book confesses to Marshpaw. She became a warrior at this point and is now Marshwillow. The Afterglow Of The Sun It starts of by Frogwhisker and Marshwillow touching noses affectionately. Frogwhisker exclaims happily he is glad Cherryfeather isn't ordering him around anymore. Marshwillow unsteadily says that they must remember that Cherryfeather is only trying to protect her. He shrugs a "Yeah, I guess," in reply. Then, Ripplefang approaches the two mates, and asks them to go on a patrol together, under the condition they aren't silly together. Ripplefang tells them to go get Brightflower and Featherpaw but as he walks away, Marshwillow and Frogwhisker end up teasing each-other again, and Frogwhisker steps on a thorn, his pad is bleeding and they go to Lynxfur for a short moment to get some healing done for it. As the two go to try find Brightflower, she is sharing prey, with her mate, Sagecloud. Marshwillow predicts that Brightflower would then be a queen soon. But then she thinks about herself and Frogwhisker having kits and it distracts her. Marshwillow then notices Cherryfeather is not in camp. She assumes she is on a hunting patrol, but in reality she's actually on a border patrol. Frogwhisker feels slightly better and he comes out of the medicine cat den shortly after. Brightflower asks Marshwillow to go to the ThunderClan border to try find some prey. She shrugs in reply and stalks off, lightly. It is mentioned she doesn't want to run into a ThunderClan cat. Marshwillow then scented a squirrel, and catches it, but just barely. She thanks StarClan for the prey, and then spots a mouse scurrying away, although she distracts herself with the thoughts and tells herself to focus. She is holding her tail up and checking for the mouse. She finds the mouses tail and slams her claw on it and catches it. She gave it a quick killing bite before burying it next to the squirrel. Moments later, she catches a shrew and vole to add onto it. Her mouth is now stuff and Frogwhisker laughs at her. It is also mentioned at this point that Brightflower had only caught one piece of prey. They mumble in reply to Brightflower telling them to go to camp. Frogwhisker spots Cherryfeather and asks if he should go, so he wouldn't be shouted at. Marshwillow tells him not too and is going to try persuade Cherryfeather not to shout at him. Cherryfeather had sighed before greeting her and looking up. Cherryfeather asks what she wants, Frogwhisker had fear scent and great trembling coming off of him. Marshwillow tells herself she is going to explain to her and tell her everything. She tells Frogwhisker to go, if he would like. He does, leaving the two sisters alone. Marshwillow tells her she wants to speak about Frogwhisker. Her thoughts are telling her that Cherryfeather won't be happy. Cherryfeather stands in eerily silence, before the chapter ends. She tries to explain that she is mates with Frogwhisker and that she stills cares about her, but before she can finish, Cherryfeather had already turned tail in raging anger. She thinks Marshwillow is replacing her. Marshwillow catches up to her, just before she did, Frogwhisker was pinned beneath Cherryfeather, but already left before Marshwillow could see anything. Marshwillow desperately says that she still cares about her, timidly. Cherryfeather apologises. She is still trying to comprehend the prophecy and her meetings with the ThunderClan warrior, Smokepelt. Marshwillow suggests they should all chat for a bit, Marshwillow explains to Frogwhisker, who is still shaken up after the conflict with Cherryfeather. Frogwhisker gulps before saying, "Y-Yeah," but he was stuttering heavily. Beechclaw finds them all out in the cold, new-leaf day and tells them they must be chilly and tired after their recent vigil and tells them that it is best if they go to camp, the three cats do as they are told and leave the small forest-covered hill they were chatting on. She walked into the warriors den, yawning, she curled up with Frogwhisker, and slumbered, just before she did, she wondered why Cherryfeather was twitching. It is mentioned she missed the long scar on her leg, which does eventually heal. Marshwillow assumes it was a bad dream as she had twitched once in her sleep and kicked Frogwhisker lightly, which woke him up. She wakes up early to Frogwhisker shaking her. He asks her to watch the sunrise with him, she giggles and says "Err-- sure!" so then, they do and race each-other to a hill. Frogwhisker lies that he was bored and asked her to come with her for the fun of it, Marshwillow says "Seriously?" before Frogwhisker laughs and says, "Nah," Marshwillow agrees, and a couple minutes pass, by this time, the sun has fully risen, and beams of sunlight are pouring down on the two, like a true new-leaf day. It is mentioned then Archstar and Gorsecloud were sunning themselves on the rocks, talking while at it, Sagecloud and Brightflower presumably went out of camp to enjoy the sunlight, Dapplestream was outside the nursery, about to burst with her kits, and Ripplefang comes up to her, laughing and gives her a mouse, smiling. Marshwillow says the clan seemed really lively. Frogwhisker suggests they should be like the clan and go for a little walk. Marshwillow agrees, and the two mates go out of camp. Marshwillow tells him not to flush so much, with a bit of humour. They came to the moors to see if they could get a juicy rabbit, Marshwillow mutters to herself that she wishes she could have a rabbit. Frogwhisker grins and says he thought Marshwillow didn't like rabbits. Marshwillow immediately heats up and says she changed her mind. Frogwhisker threatens to tell Cherryfeather because she just simply "loves rabbits" and Marshwillow asks Frogwhisker teasingly back how he knew it. Frogwhisker says that she picks out rabbits a lot and thought so. She then finally said, that they were WindClan and it was perfectly normal to like rabbits. Frogwhisker then rolls his eyes saying "Then how did you not like rabbits?" and Marshwillow ignores the question by saying to him, "Let's just go ahead! I want to explore.", Frogwhisker replies that she is "Getting ahead of herself, like she always does." Marshwillow shrugs and does indeed admit it is true. Marshwillow says that it's sunny though and she wants to relax. Frogwhisker says "Let's do that then.", smirking because he knows she said hours. Marshwillow corrects herself saying that not to do it for "hours." Frogwhisker then says "Oh, I thought you wanted to explore, I'm confused.", obviously jokingly. Marshwillow rolls her eyes and tells him to shut up. Frogwhisker refuses too. They then stare in silence and Marshwillow asks why the sudden silence, Frogwhisker in a panic says that he was just staring. Marshwillow laughs again before they do some hunting on the moors. The Glaze Of Stars This part is not finished and needs more detail done to it. She is first seen being normal and going on patrols until she is heavily diagnosed with greencough. She thinks she will die but she does not. When Leafkit and Spiritkit pass away- she is seen feeling really bad about herself for spreading the greencough. Later, she is sturdy to do everyday life- shortly after- she is expecting her second litter of kits. She is overjoyed but since she was sick that recent, Lynxfur keeps an eye on her. She is helping the other queens sooth alot since she has had experience- and Brightflower hasn't. She is later surprised again when Ashrose comes in, expecting not Coalheart's kits, but Reedfern's kits. She had watched, and then later felt a quick bolt of pain, and later she gives birth to her 4 little bundles of joy, Kinkkit, Sunkit Whorlkit, and Hawkkit. Frogwhisker comes in and sits with her for the night as her kits develop. Frogwhisker then leaves and smiles at her, saying that he loves the kits. Later, her kits are now very noisy. They love to run around and yap. It is seen that Marshwillow takes this irritatingly, but she loves her kits very much. Later, they become apprentices, and she goes hunting with her mate, Frogwhisker. Sooner or later, she gets her second apprentice, Acornpaw. They go hunting and fighting out in the woods, when Marshwillow almost falls in the river, Acornpaw grabs her. She thanks Acornpaw and is not seen in the final chapter. The Season of Sorrow Marshwillow is first seen in the nursery- again. She is having her kits. She gives birth to Beetlekit and Furzekit, and when Beetlekit passes away, she is heart-broken. A couple of moons pass, and she is watching over Furzekit, who seems interested in Brackenkit. When she finds out Kinkstem is dead, and Whorlfang is missing, she is heartbroken. Lynxfur and Mintleaf come to visit her in a dream saying that she should not grieve and gives out two prophecies. Then Squirrelwhisker tells her she is expecting yet again more kits. She is then seen in the nursery, to which Frogwhisker approaches with a smile and asks her to go on a walk and tells the other queens to go out, so the nursery could freshen up. When they go on a walk the chapter ends with that the kits are coming and they're far out in the forest. She is then mentioned again when Frogwhisker screams that the kits are coming, to which most cats are confused, but Rosla and Squirrelwhisker get sent out and go, as Frogwhisker leads the way. By the time the two medicine cats arrive, a small reddish-brown she-cat, by the name of Redpaw, has already helped her give birth to Sweetkit, Oakkit, and Leopardkit. When a fire happens, she is told to evacuate with her kits, as it was spreading, she carries Sweetkit by the scruff and Frogwhisker carries Leopardkit by the scruff, and Lilymist, one of her elder kits volunteers to take Oakkit. Together they all march away from camp. Before realising Cherryfeather was asleep in the den, she appears. Frogwhisker and Reedfern go on a miniature rant about her, and Dewleaf and Squirrelwhisker are disheartened to hear such thing, especially from the deputy, as not a lot of cats were born the time around when Frogwhisker was an apprentice, he had a lot of conflict with Cherryfeather. Reedfern was bullied by her mate. When they appear, the chapter ends softly with the two sisters properly apologising. When she is next mentioned, she is just grooming herself in the nursery, but after that chapter, she wakes up in the dark forest, to be greeted by the one and only Smokestar. It is mentioned that she didn't want anything to do with him and tried escaping. Smokestar spills out some secrets about Cherryfeather however that makes her question if shes hiding anything. In The Novellas Ravensong's Fury Whorlfang's Decision Trivia Interesting Facts * Marshwillow can be a bit of a drama queen. ** She is also pretty hot-headed, as this can be seen when she flings down Lakepaw after a heated argument over Cherrypaw in The Silver Moon. * Marshwillow always felt really bad for shouting at Cherryfeather. * Marshwillow is better at hunting than fighting, although she can fend herself pretty well. * She has actually died, (barely though, it wasn't proper death, like half-death?) but StarClan gives her one more chance to fulfil her destiny. * Marshwillow is bigger than average for most she-cats. *Marsh often calls her "The kit whisperer, or Ferncloud," as she has alot of kits. (Sorry Ferncloud!) *She once asked why she had "blurry fur" and this was taken into a mini inside joke between the friendship of the two authors in real life. *She is one of the oldest WindClan warriors, because she has lived four whole books. *She blames herself for Leafkit and Gorsecloud's deaths. *Marshwillow makes an agreement and reunites with Cherryfeather in Chapter 12 of The Season Of Sorrow, where the two sisters are emotionally apologising to each-other, in front of the Clan. *Marshwillow has planned two more litters, altogether she has at least 15 kits, but most of them have been revealed to have died by the end of the The Legacy. Mistakes *She was described as being "pure brown" at one point. Character Pixels Marshwillow.kit.png|''Kit Version'' Marshwillow.apprentice.png|''Apprentice Version'' Marshwillow.warrior.png|''Warrior Version'' Marshwillow.queen.short.png|''Queen Version'' |} Kin Mate: Frogwhisker Living As of The Season Of Sorrow Father: Dusk Deceased Verified Dark Forest Resident Mother: Windleap Living As of The Season Of Sorrow Sister: Cherryfeather Living As of The Season Of Sorrow Brother: Gorse Living As of The Season Of Sorrow Half-Brother: Duskkit Deceased Verified StarClan Resident Half-Sister: Ashrose Living As of The Season Of Sorrow Sons: Scorchfeather Deceased Verified Dark Forest Resident Goldenblaze Living As of The Season Of Sorrow Hawkwind Living As Of The Season Of Sorrow Whorl Living As Of The Season Of Sorrow Beetlekit Deceased Verified StarClan Resident Oakbranch Living As Of The Season Of Sorrow Leopardwhisker Living As Of The Season Of Sorrow Gorsekit Living As Of The Season Of Sorrow Emberkit Living As Of The Season Of Sorrow Foster Son: Blazingkit Living As Of The Season Of Sorrow Daughters: Lilymist Living As Of The Season Of Sorrow Kinkstem Deceased Verified StarClan Resident Sunbreeze Living As Of The Season Of Sorrow Furzeflame Living As Of The Season Of Sorrow Sweetsong Living As Of The Season Of Sorrow Cypresskit Living As Of The Season Of Sorrow Silverkit Living As Of The Season Of Sorrow Grandsons: Lightningfoot Living As Of The Season Of Sorrow Blackpaw Living As Of The Season Of Sorrow Frostpaw Living As Of The Season Of Sorrow Granddaughters: Pinefrost Living As Of The Season Of Sorrow Tigerpaw Living As Of The Season Of Sorrow Sorrelpaw Living As Of The Season Of Sorrow Dawnpaw Living As Of The Season Of Sorrow Streampaw Deceased, Verified StarClan Resident Drizzlekit Living As Of The Season Of Sorrow Briarkit Living As Of The Season Of Sorrow Grandfather: Swallowfur Deceased, Verified StarClan Resident Grandmother: Hopewhisker Deceased, Verified StarClan Resident Grandnieces Wishflight Deceased, Verified StarClan Resident Grandnephews Mousekit Deceased, Verified StarClan Resident Sandkit Deceased, Verified StarClan Resident Nieces: Leafkit Deceased, Verified StarClan Resident Spiritrunner Living As Of The Season Of Sorrow Mapleclaw Living As Of The Season Of Sorrow Nephew: Squirrelwhisker Living As Of The Season Of Sorrow Half-Nieces: Acornmist Living As Of The Season Of Sorrow Rosedust Living As Of The Season Of Sorrow Mooneye Living As Of The Season Of Sorrow Shellmist Living As Of The Season Of Sorrow Ivypaw Living As Of The Season Of Sorrow Hopepaw Living As Of The Season Of Sorrow Half-Nephews: Clearstone Living As Of The Season Of Sorrow Foxtuft Living As Of The Season Of Sorrow Quailkit Deceased, Verified StarClan Resident Crowdust Living As Of The Season Of Sorrow Owlclaw Living As Of The Season Of Sorrow Tellerstripe Living As Of The Season Of Sorrow Jaypaw Living As Of The Season Of Sorrow Mosspaw Deceased, Verified StarClan Resident Half-Grandnieces: Leafkit Living As Of The Season Of Sorrow Darkkit Living As Of The Season Of Sorrow Swiftkit Living As Of The Season Of Sorrow Briarkit Living As Of The Season Of Sorrow Half-Grandnephews: Blazingkit Living As Of The Season Of Sorrow Aunts: Cloudyblossom Deceased, Verified StarClan Resident Mintleaf Deceased, Verified StarClan Resident Sparrowleap Deceased, Verified StarClan Resident Quotes Category:She-Cat Category:Queen Category:WindClan Category:The Silver Moon Characters Category:The Afterglow Of The Sun Characters Category:The Glaze of Stars Characters Category:The Season Of Sorrow Characters Category:Warrior Category:The Legacy Saga